1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to detachable sunglasses with magnets, which can be easily attached to and detached from eyeglasses frames.
2. Background Art
Generally, eyeglasses and sunglasses are different bodies, so that it is necessary to have both of them when anyone goes out. To remedy such inconvenience, various eyeglasses have been proposed including those which use dimmer lenses to automatically adjust color gradations to give a function of sunglasses, those provided with clip-on sunglasses, and those with templeless sunglasses positioned inside thereof.
However, the eyeglasses using the dimmer lenses have a disadvantage that they ere expensive. When the eyeglasses have the clip-on sunglasses, it is troublesome to move the sunglasses up and down, and when the sunglasses are not used, they stay in an up position, making a nuisance. On the other hand, since the templeless sunglasses have their both ends simply hanged on the both temples of eyeglasses, they are not stable. Besides, the templeless sunglasses are disagreeable and incongruous because they are positioned inside of the eyeglasses.
The present invention has been completed to remedy the above disadvantages and it is an object of the present invention to provide detachable sunglasses with magnets which are inexpensive, easily handled, not an obstacle when not being used, stably fitted, and not incongruous when used.